Over and Over
by Rori Potter
Summary: She left him thinking he would never love her. He thought she left because she didn't love him. So when she comes back things are turned upside down. Hermione Granger is now Hermione Wenlock. And who is Fred's father?
1. Her Words

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/ Severus, Rose (OC)/Fred (OC), Past Hermione/ Alex(OC) and Ginny/Harry.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** She left him thinking he would never love her. He thought she left because she didn't love him. So when she comes back things are turned upside down. Hermione Granger is now Hermione Wenlock. And who is Fred's father?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

Over and Over

Chapter 1

Her Words

The letter lay on the desk. The gin bottle reflected the fire. Severus put down his cup and read the letter again.

_Dear Severus,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone. Off to America to start another adventure. But this time it's different. I won't be seeing you tomorrow to create another potion. In the time that I have known you I found that no matter how hard I tried you would never see me as nothing but another student. _

_You see in all the time I spent at Hogwarts there was only one problem I could not solve. You. Did you know that in my 7th_ _year I figured out why I was so drawn to you? It was because I had fallen in love with you. But you could care less. I was just another pesky student. And that is all I'll ever be, isn't it? Good luck and good bye. _

_Your friend, Hermione_

_

* * *

_

"It's been seven years since I've seen you, my dear," Minerva said. "What make you think I wouldn't want to see you?" Hermione shifted a little in her seat.

"Did Severus tell you," Hermione asked.

"The minute he found it," Minerva said. "Maybe you should go and talk to him. He's in the dungeons." Hermione shook her head.

"I am not here to talk about him," Hermione said.

"Then what are you here for Miss. Granger," Minerva asked as she lowered her glasses.

"My husband died," Hermione said shortly. "I am Mrs. Wenlock now. I am here because of my son." Minerva looked shocked as she gaped at Hermione.

"How old is he," Minerva asked.

"11," Hermione answered. Minerva looked thoughtful.

"That means the last time I saw you he was 4 years old," Minerva said. "Why so long?"

"Alex got sick after Fred turned 4," Hermione said sadly. "I stayed away so I could help him because he was so sick and with him unable to do anything I took over full responsibility of everything with Fred." Minerva nodded.

"Why are you here though," Minerva asked.

"I want to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position," Hermione said firmly. Minerva couldn't help the smile that showed up on her face.

"You've got it," Minerva said. Hermione looked surprised.

"Why did that happen so fast," Hermione asked.

"Because you are the best candidate that has come along and I know you will do a good job," Minerva said. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Minerva raised her hand to stop her.

"Hermione I know that you think that you aren't fit but you are wrong. How many times have you helped Harry? How many times have you been in the face of danger and survived?" Hermione blushed.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

_

* * *

_

"Who is the new Defense teacher," Severus asked. Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Wenlock," Minerva answered. "Her son will be attending Hogwarts beginning this year. I believe his name is Fred after his grandfather." Severus nodded.

"It will be nice to meet her," answered Severus with a devious smile.

"Be nice, Severus," Minerva chastised as the feast was about to start. Minerva watched as the students stood in line to be sorted. The sorting began. She noticed that Severus froze when Fred came up to get sorted.

"Gryffindor," the hat shouted. Severus' eyes narrowed as he took a seat while his mother entered just as her son waved at her. She smiled.

"Now that the sorting has ended I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Hermione Wenlock," Minerva said. Severus had to use all self control for when he saw Hermione stand and wave at the occupants of the Great Hall. She was back.

The night of the feast Severus stared at the down the hall as he did rounds wondering what had brought her back. She had been gone for 7 years_. _

_Why come back now? Why did she bring her son with her? Was she going to stay this time? Who was Fred's' father and why wasn't he there with them? Did Weasley and Potter know she was back and why __in the world did he have so many questions?_

He was contemplating what her sudden arrival had to deal with when he heard voices. Severus opened his mouth to take away points when he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Mom when can we tell him," Fred asked impatiently. Hermione sighed.

"When he comes to us, Fred," Hermione answered. "He is a smart man and he will figure it out." Fred scoffed when his mother messed with his hair slightly. This caused Hermione to laugh at her son amused.

"I think someone has figured it out mom," Fred said suddenly. Hermione furrowed her eyebrow.

"Who," Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as she scanned the halls for any eavesdroppers.

"Rebecca Potter," answered Fred shortly. Hermione laughed lightly.

"She is smart like her parents," Hermione remembered. "But she sure does have a temper." Fred snorted.

"No kidding," Fred said shaking his head. Hermione cocked her head to the side.

"You like her don't you," Hermione stated amused. Fred turned red and turned away from his mother hoping that she hadn't noticed. "Fred you have officially out reded the Weasley's." Fred glared at his mother causing her to laugh even more. Hermione clutched her sides as she laughed at her only sons' colorful face.

"You look so much like your father when you do that," Hermione said grinning. Fred raised an eyebrow which caused Hermione to laugh even more.

"How long do you think it will take him to figure it out," Fred asked after his mother calmed down.

"Probably within the week," Hermione answered. "If not by then I will tell him." Fred nodded and Hermione looked at her watch.

"It is getting near curfew so I'll walk you back to the common room," Hermione finally said. Fred nodded and sleepily followed his mother back to his common room.

For a few minutes Severus stared at the back of the portrait secretly hoping that Hermione would come out and see him but it never happened and he headed back to doing rounds. All Severus could think as he settled into bed that night was that tomorrow morning was going to be interesting. He had first year Gryffindor's and first year Slytherins first thing in the morning.


	2. Organized Chaos

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/ Severus, Rose (OC)/Fred (OC), Past Hermione/ Alex(OC) and Ginny/Harry.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** She left him thinking he would never love her. He thought she left because she didn't love him. So when she comes back things are turned upside down. Hermione Granger is now Hermione Wenlock. And who is Fred's father?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

Over and Over

Chapter 2

Organized Chaos

The cool morning breeze blew through the open window in Gryffindor tower. Shifting slightly in his bed Fred turned to look around the room. Then he peered at his clock. With a large sigh he crawled out of bed and got dressed in his running uniform. He headed down to the lake to see that his mother was already there.

She was situated on the ground stretching out. Fred let a small smile grace his face. It had been a while since he had seen his mother truly happy. That had been when he was 4 years old. It had been a long time since then Fred noted as he began his warm ups. His mother waited for him and the two ran silently around the lake.

"Mom," Fred began to gain his mothers attention. "Why can't I tell Rebecca?" His mother sighed and looked over at him briefly. She then looked straight forward as though contemplating something.

"This is a rather long story," His mother began with a quick glance at him. "Are you sure you want to hear this right now?" Fred made a face at her.

"Of course I'm ready," Fred huffed as they finished one side of the lake. Hermione looked over to Hagrid's hut briefly and then back over to him.

"After my 7th year I became an apprentice to one of the teachers here at Hogwarts," Hermione began the old story.

"Dad," Fred whispered. Hermione nodded.

"During the time of my apprentice we got rather close," Hermione continued on. "One night near the end of my apprentice we got to close for his liking. He threw me out of his rooms the second he figured out what had happened. For the remainder of my apprenticeship we did not speak of what had happened. We were rather tense and it was rather noticeable. The night before I was supposed to leave I didn't feel so good.

I had my suspicions. I thought I might pregnant. I checked and I was right. I had been going to tell him the next morning had he even come out of his dungeons. The child I was pregnant with was you. I sent him an owl telling him that there was something I could never figure out while I was at Hogwarts. Him. When I finally figured out that I was in love with him it was to late. He had already thrown me out of his life in his own way and I had no way of communicating with him.

I left the letter in hopes that he would contact me. He never did. When I left I told everyone, all of my friends, that I would be leaving the Wizarding world for some time. None of them took it well. Ginny and Harry were the worst. Ron wasn't even there.

A year after I re-entered the muggle world I met Alex. We were married within the year. When he got sick I cut myself off from the last remaining tie, Professor McGonagall. I left them on a cold note, Fred. It will take them time to forgive me and when they do I will tell them about your father. Until then, it will have to be kept quiet."

"Where did you get my name from," Fred asked as they started up to the front doors. "I know it's not from Alex's father. He was named Allen." Hermione gave him a sad smile.

"When your father and I were still talking he told me that if he ever had a son he would name Fred Severus Snape," Hermione answered looking far away. "I did the best I could to give you that name. He wanted you named Fred for his reasons and I wasn't one to question them."

"Mom, did you know that I have potions first thing this morning," Fred casually mentioned as she walked him to Gryffindor tower. Hermione's face scrunched up for a brief moment.

"I believe Minerva did say something to that sort," Hermione recalled. "Have you studied your potions books?" Fred nodded and turned to the portrait.

"Dumbledore's Army," Fred said to the portrait. The Fat Lady gave him a sad smile.

"They were the best," the Fat Lady said. "Some of them come and visit me. Except Hermione Granger. No one has seen her since her apprenticeship with Professor Snape. I wonder what happened to that dear girl." Hermione shifted slightly as she turned to look at the portrait.

"Why don't you ask her," Hermione offered and the Fat Lady gasped. The portrait swung open in surprise and Fred slid in before the Fat Lady noticed. As he crept back into his dorm and into the shower he realized this would be a long day.

"Where is Fred," Rebecca asked James who was sitting in a chair reading. James looked around real quick and let out a sigh.

"The little bugger said he was going to meet up with his mom for breakfast," James answered as he pushed his glasses up with cover of the book glittering in the firelight. _Quiditch through the Ages. _Rebecca let out a strange sound and left the common room. James peered around the room. "You can come out now, Fred." Fred came out from the behind the couch looking abashed slightly.

"Thanks," Fred said. "I'm going to Professor Snape's class and I didn't want her asking her questions." James nodded thoughtfully.

"She will ask you why eventually," James pointed out.

"I know," Fred said. "But by then I can answer her." With a swish of his robes he was gone. James sighed and went back to his book.


	3. Potions Class

**Rating:** K

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Pairings:** Hermione/ Severus, Rose (OC)/Fred (OC), Past Hermione/ Alex(OC) and Ginny/Harry.

**Warnings:** Completely AU.

**Summary:** She left him thinking he would never love her. He thought she left because she didn't love him. So when she comes back things are turned upside down. Hermione Granger is now Hermione Wenlock. And who is Fred's father?

**Credits:** To J.K. Rowling for writing the Harry Potter books in the first place.

_"I know," Fred said. "But by then I can answer her." With a swish of his robes he was gone. James sighed and went back to his book._

Over and Over

Chapter 3

Potions Class

The day seemed to hate him Severus decided as he got dressed. Today was the day he would get to meet his son and he could not get his hair to behave. Triumphantly he raked his hair with his best comb. He then eyed himself in the mirror. Severus sighed. He was getting no where. He needed a woman's help and desperately too. But who to ask? Severus quickly went through the list of all the women he knew and he concluded that he didn't know many except his students.

Wait, why not one of his former students? Who to ask though that wouldn't ask to many questions? Then it clicked in his head. Ginny Potter. She was great with hair. In fact she was running a shop along side raising her children for hair products and stuff of that sort. Why didn't he think of that before hand? Severus went over to the fire cursing himself silently under his breath for not thinking of it sooner and threw some floo powder into the fire calling out," Potter Cottage!" A young boy's head popped in and he immediately knew who it was. Albus Potter. The only boy at home besides his father.

"Is your mother home," He asked. Albus nodded and turned away momentarily.

"MOM," He called. Severus was barely even able to hold in a wince. Severus had to keep himself from laughing when his mother called back to him.

"Albus, what trouble did you get into now," His mother said exasperated as she appeared behind her son.

"None actually," Severus said from his position in the fire. Ginny's head swung to look towards hi, Albus scattered out of the room and Ginny took his place in front of the fire. "I loathe to admit it but I need your assistance." Ginny eyed him suspiciously. No doubt trying to figure out if it was a trick.

"What do you need assistance with," Ginny asked. She seemed to be wondering why he had asked her of all people.

"You run a beauty product shop correct," Severus asked carefully. Ginny nodded. "You are one of the only people who can help me in my situation then."

"What do I need to do," Ginny asked with a sigh.

"I am trying to impress someone I am meeting for the first time but my hair just won't agree with me," Severus admitted.

"Have you washed your hair already," Ginny asked eying his hair.

"I used a cleaning charm," He answered. Ginny threw her hands up in the air in annoyance.

"I'll be right back," Ginny said. She disappeared for a moment and then came back with a bottle he had never seen before. She handed him the bottle through the fire. "This is shampoo for people who work potions for a prolonged amount of time. I created this when a while ago when Hermione went through the need to make as many potions a day phase." Ginny's eyes widened and Severus chuckled.

"It is all right, Mrs. Potter," Severus said. "I will keep your secret if you keep this one." Ginny nodded and bid him good day. Severus then headed to the shower and as he climbed into the shower all he could think was that this better be worth it.

* * *

Fred looked around the classroom and pulled his cloak to him tighter to keep the cold out and he turned his attention back to his book. He jumped half a foot when the door swung open to reveal the one person he had been so anxiously waiting. His father. He didn't he even know he was his father. Fred shifted slightly in his seat and that seemed to bring the attention of the professor to him. Much to Fred shock he seemed thrown off slightly.

"Mr. Wenlock, why have you decided to come to my classroom an hour early when you could be at breakfast," his father asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I like potions," Fred decided to begin with and he saw his father blink in surprise. Fred, however, continued on. "I already ate breakfast with my mom. I am also... also avoiding one of my friends."Fred shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And why might that be," Severus asked.

"She's asking questions I can't answer," Fred responded firmly. Severus opened his mouth to respond but then the bell rang and students began filing in. True to his words it seemed Fred knew everything there was to know about potions.

"Mr. Wenlock stay after class," Severus said after he surveyed Fred's potion. Fred looked up in surprise. He was a lot like his mother Severus couldn't help and notice. Severus then berated himself because he realized that Fred probably grew up with only his mother by his side.

It was then Severus remembered what Minerva had said to him the other day. Fred's step father had recently passed away. Why did everything happen to his Hermione? The bell rang and the students filed out. Fred shifted in his seat slightly.

"I will speak with your mother but I do believe that it would be best that you progress on from first year potions," Severus said as he watched his son's reaction. Fred's face first displayed shock and then anger.

"NO," Fred said. He turned to run out of the classroom but with a quick flick of his wand Fred was not able to get out. Fred swirled around and glared at his father. "LET ME OUT!"

"Watch your tone young man," Severus bit back. "Explain to me as to why you seem so against skipping ahead in Potions." Fred had the look of someone caught red handed when Severus caught them doing a prank.

"I can't tell you," Fred said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And pray tell why would that be," Severus said as closed the steps between them.

"Because you have to figure it out," Fred whispered.

"That I am your father," Severus asked softly. Fred looked up in shock.

"How did you know," He asked.


End file.
